The Deepest Secret Nobody Knows
by fracturediamond
Summary: I know it's short, but even short things need love. A midnight statement leads to a lifetime revelation for our lovely ladies. "I've always had a flummoxing of emotions when it comes to listening to one's heart."


**Bonjour! (: Okay, so this story just came to me while I was cuddling with my dog. Odd...I know. I want to say a huge thanks to those who commented/favorited/ author alerted my last story _Teach Me To Love._ All the attention was inspiring, truly, if this random story is any indication.**

**Spoilers-Non**

**Pairing-Rizzles! _Almos_t as good as Razzles (a type of candy).**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Rizzoli & Isles or the poem "i carry your heart with me(i carry it in)" that belongs to the amazing e.e. cummings, oh! I also don't own the short story The Tell-Tale Heart (mentioned as an allusion) _that_ belongs to Edgar Alan Poe.**

**And without further ado I give to you my incredibly short but painstakingly sentimental story. Feedback is greatly appreciate, merci! :D Enjoy. Also, no beta so I do apologize for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Deepest Secret Nobody Knows<strong>_

"I've always had an odd flummoxing of emotions when it comes to listening to the beating of one's heart." Maura observed as she lie on Jane's mattress, cuddling, drawing little circles on the detective's impressive (and unfortunately clothing clad) abdominal muscles. The skin beneath her fingers twitched as the heart beneath Maura's ear sped up like a hiccup induced drum, she smiled knowingly. Jane sighed because she knew that Maura knew, and grabbed the wandering and butterfly inspiring hand, if only to steady her own tell-tale heart. The sweet doctor had rushed over to her best friend's apartment in the middle of the night because Jane was suffering from yet another nightmare. They had talked in the living room briefly before the dynamic duo decided to retire to the warm colored bedroom that often inhabited the beautiful Jane Rizzoli. Where in they were now situated, both accomplishing no sleep so far.

A sleepy head propped itself up on an elbow cocked hand as unruly, chestnut locks danced around with the breeze coming in through the open window, as the full moon outside, interrupted by swaying branches, skipped across olive tones. It illuminated the hardened detective's features to where she looked at once both vulnerable and ethereal. Jane's eyes looked a strange mix of silver and dark gold in the moonlight leaving Maura to stare in awe, her hand trembled eagerly, for she desperately wanted to trace the silvery shadows across silky skin.

A whispered, "Why's that Maur?" infiltrated the room like a haze on a lazy Sunday morning.

"This is why," a delicate hand traveled up a white tank top to a warm spot where Maura's head had been lying before, a hummingbird beat beneath those gentle fingers, "and this is why too." Cream clasped caramel and led it to the feel of a moth's fluttering wings. Maura's golden eyes peered into Jane's astonished silvery mix, a befuddled smile gracing the smaller woman's lips. "So betraying, isn't it? So powerful and strong, yet it harbors the capacity to render you broken. I've always found it too intimate to listen to one's heart; I felt if I were to hear the steadiness of it I would have to acknowledge how fragile it could be at the same time. Therefore I'd be verifying to myself how I was solely responsible for this person. I've never wanted to carry one's heart with me, and I fear that the echoing of that entrancing beat would follow me everywhere, reminding me of my sworn protection and responsibility."

Too late in the night for denial, or deflection, or any of the famous Rizzoli avoiding techniques Jane gave in to what was transpiring and digested what Maura was saying instead of shrugging it off. A dimpled smile broke across silvery features making opalescent waves of light irradiate the breathtaking face all over again; Maura gasped quietly in appreciation.

"…and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart. I carry your heart; I carry it in my heart." Jane reverently and softly said.

Still holding Jane's hand to her chest she could feel the hum of both hearts beating in tandem thrum through their fingers and spread to their toes with each harmonious _thump-thump_. _Yes Jane, I do believe I carry your heart within mine. I always have._


End file.
